globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
First Dutch Republic
Netherlands, also known sometimes as Holland is a country in Europe. Its capital is Zaandam and it is led by danithedog. The 16th of November 2019, the Netherlands and Germany conjoined to form Dietschland. It dissolved later and formed a new Netherlands. The founding and beginnings The nation was founded the 3th of May 2019, just after the founding of Zaandam. The second town to join was Arnhem, the next day. For the longest time, the Netherlands were fittingly a small nation, with just over 8 residents on average. Most, if not all, members were Dutch at that time. Growth and rise to the top The nation started growing most rapidly after the fall of the European Union lead by Joppe_2003, which prompted the Belgian towns to join the Netherlands. The EU wasn't the only nation to fall during that period, which caused some towns left nationless to follow suit. Reason being the nation being seemingly stable and established, hence a good alternative to the newly-emerged nations. Hereafter, leader danithedog opened up the country to new admissions, instead of only allowing Dutch-speaking players to join. At that point the rate at which players and towns joined was at its peak. Peak and prospective demise On the 26th of July, the Netherlands surpassed both Caucasus and France to become the largest nation on the server, a place on the leaderboard they have still kept to this day. At its peak on the 11th of August 2019, the Netherlands consisted of 37 residents spread over 17 towns. Besides being the largest nation in terms of both towns and residents, it has become the biggest nation by surface area, with just the capital Zaandam already being 270 chunks in size. However, as of 20/08/2019, the population of the nation was dwindling, by reason of many residents not having been active for a long while. It would not have been long before another nation would regain the title of largest nation, though leader danithedog had accepted this fact and was not too bothered to counteract this development. In the meanwhile, CaptainSeaGloof joined the Netherlands with New Hamburg, before moving to Luxembourg, the town which Kerrar left for Abu Dhabi. On the 23th of September, the second council of the UN was held in Zaandam. On the 26th of September, exactly two months after becoming the largest nation, the Netherlands got surpassed by Nine Realms, after they merged with Solaris Empire. Competition and resurrection After Solaris merged with Nine Realms, they took pole position as uncontested largest nation, and at its greatest, had about 10 more residents than the Netherlands. NL and NR competed for some time, with the former gradually closing the gap between the two. The Netherlands had some towns join during this period, like Puerto Rico and Salisbury. The Netherlands reclaimed their title as largest nation on 06/10/2019, just after Solaris regained their independence from Nine Realms. Hereafter the Nine Realms fell apart and thus, were not considered competition from that point on. At the point of writing, the Netherlands consist of 33 residents spread over 14 towns, lead by France with 19 residents spread over 5 towns. During the German Collapse, the Netherlands took neither side. However, as a result of the chaos that ensued, Joppe_2003 and CaptainSeagloof were appointed Coleader and Third in command, respectively. Joppe_2003 represents the District of Belgium and CaptainSeagloof represents the District of Bastogne (Southern/Colonial Netherlands). These measures were taken to ensure stability by establishing a form of hierarchy within the nation. The 11th of November, the Netherlands fought their first official war, against Irish, who unceremoniously left the nation, in a act of intended betrayal. Reparations were demanded by the Dutch in the form of slavery, making the West-Meath citizens mine for gold. The reparations were provided and the two entities have made amends since. A couple of days later, starting from the 15th of November, Globe started to turn against the Albion Invaders, who claimed to bring a true Youtuber invasion. The Netherlands, having been antagonised by them, lead the attack. War on the British Empire was declared the 16th, with most major nations making a contribution. However, save for a few casualties on the British side, it fizzled out quickly. They disbanded their nation and joined Australia, making further offenses not feasible. Nevertheless, it was the 4th time a British nation was directly brought down by the Netherlands, which can be considered a national pastime at this point. Seen to the right, the first attack on Albion, along the coast of Britain. The formation of Dietschland Germany and the Netherlands had been seeking to merge for some time, eventually doing so on the 16th of November 2019, having decided on the name Dietschland as the new union name. Diets(ch) is an old term referring to the people speaking Diets(ch)/Dutch/Deutsch, terms that were used in the Middle Ages to refer to Germanic languages, contrary to the then-official Latin, which was used by scholars, the church, and politicians. The Dutch and German languages both fall under Diets(ch)/Dutch/Deutsch, hence why Dietschland was chosen as the name. At its genesis, Dietschland consisted of 40 residents spread over 19 towns. Seen to the right, the European territory of Dietschland Dissolution of Dietschland Friday the 13th of December marked the destruction of Bastogne and promptly the dissolution of Dietschland. The loss of a core region of the nation in addition to 20+ residents put the last nail into the coffin. The opportunity to revert back to the Netherlands was taken. Contrary to Dietschland, the Nederlanden will not be expansionist and as active on the global front, instead opting for a more inwards focus. The name Nederlanden was chosen over Netherlands as to differentiate between the pre- and after-Dietschland periods. Territory It is the only nation thus far to have completely claimed the in-game equivalent of its real-life counterpart's territory, namely the Benelux. Admittedly, the fact that the Benelux is a small union by surface area has made archieving this feat quite a bit easier. In turn, the 3 towns which make up the Benelux make it the most dense agglomeration on the server. Zaandam annexed both Arnhem and Dordrecht, making it the first single town to cover an entire country, in addition to having taken a large chunk of Nordrhein-Westfalen. Being 600 chunks in total, Zaandam is the second biggest town in Globe history after Paris, and the second to reach 600 chunks. Besides its mainland European territories, the Netherlands have a presence on Britain (Hartland(fallen) and Londen as outpost of Hong Kong) and in Canada, with Toronto, Nova Scotia, Leifsbudir and Meadows on Newfoundland. Salisbury, Riverpoint and Springbok are towns on the African continent, with some outposts being in Africa as well. In Middle America, Zaandam has an oupost at the fallen town of Nieuw Zwolle in addition to the town of Puerto Rico. Honolulu, Tramelan and Hong Kong are the only Dutch towns in Asia, located in Indonesia and China. The second town of the Netherlands, Arnhem, moved to Indonesia after its Dutch territory got incorporated. It fell. Former coleader Gecklerr left his native Dordrecht to Horus before leaving for Russia, where he founded his hermit town of Vaerndal, now an outpost of Zaandam. Since the dissolution of Dietschland, German towns remained in the Nederlanden, along with many more around the world. They are still part of the nation but are without any obligation to stay, as the name and identity of the nation got changed. Category:Nations Category:European Nations